


confessions in the spring

by cloudykozume



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Angst, BokuAkaWeek2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: day one of bokuaka week 2020: confessions
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	confessions in the spring

The spring air felt soft against Koutarou’s skin. If he wasn’t in his current situation he would’ve appreciated it, but with all the thoughts screaming in his head, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

He had confessed to Keiji. And Keiji hasn’t spoken another word in minutes. He only stood there with his lips slightly parted, he had a blank look on his face so Koutarou didn’t know what he was thinking. He was terrified of the silence that was continuing to grow.

Koutarou stepped back a little bit, he could feel the familiar stinging in his eyes and decided to just go home. The feeling of rejection was settling in and it hurt, it hurt so much. He really  _ really _ liked Keiji. It was so overwhelming, Keiji was so beautiful and so kind, how could you not fall for him?

As he turned away, he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist. When Koutarou finally brought himself to face Keiji, he was met with a smile. Keiji’s smile felt like the wind. Warm. Koutarou took a shaky breath.

“I like you too, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
